


徐先生

by weiweidounai



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 大明风华 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweidounai/pseuds/weiweidounai
Kudos: 20





	徐先生

“你想死是吧？你死之前，我得告诉你件事！”  
徐滨气恼极了，他从没有像这一刻如此恨他窝囊无能，可是面对这个孩子，他又何尝不觉得心疼，他对他母亲的那点爱全部都倾注在他身上了，可他呢，却自私的想要抛下一切去死，他不许。  
手上又沾了酒用力的搓揉着朱祁镇的胸口，大吼着告诉他我们是仇人，是你太爷爷杀光了我全家，又告诉他你的母亲不爱你父亲，不顾其木格在一旁的劝阻，也不顾朱祁镇抽气似的挣动，死死地按着他的肩膀大喊你母亲爱的人是我。  
“她爱的人是我！”徐滨赤红着双眼捧着他的脸恶狠狠的凑近，“是你娘念你小！我们本该远走高飞的！”  
朱祁镇抬着僵硬的手臂费力的揪住徐滨的衣袖，他在雪地里冻得太久了，不知道是不是被雪冻住了心脏，像针扎一样的疼。眼睛也看不清了，耳边的声音忽远忽近，慢慢被耳鸣声掩盖，可徐滨的那句要与母亲远走高飞却迟迟环绕在脑海，心脏又开始抽痛了。  
他皱紧了眉动了动嘴唇，却始终发不出声音，捉住衣袖的手逐渐恢复了力气向上攀着，睁开的双眼里充斥着被辜负后的愤怒与恨意，最终在手指攀上衣领后用力揪紧猛地推开他，“我杀了你！”

朱祁镇怏怏的靠在一旁，执拗的不愿去看不远处的男人，愤怒过后的空落像是潮水一般席卷了他，说不清是难过多一些还是害怕多一些。他难过徐滨曾经喜欢他母亲，难过他喜欢着母亲还要来招惹自己，同时他又害怕徐滨真的只是因为母亲的关系才对自己百般顺从照顾，他害怕徐滨会抛弃自己。  
他难过的快要哭了，将脸埋在手臂里吸了吸鼻子，整个人都掩在羊皮大氅下，他不想被那人看见，没得笑话他。  
其木格抱着孩子出去了，没了啼哭的帐篷里一下子安静下来，只剩下被伤了心的皇帝吸溜鼻子的声音。  
最后还是徐滨软下心来，凑过去扶他，裹着大氅连人一起搂进怀里，“多大的人了，还哭鼻子。”  
“我没有。”朱祁镇烦他，又奈何冻僵了身子拗不过他，在人怀里顾涌被抱紧了更不开心的反驳，“我冻得。”  
说完便听见耳边一声轻笑，鼻息打在耳侧暖暖的吹到脸颊旁，还没等挣开他就被一只大手摸上了腰腹，手臂一揽又将他翻过身压在身下，“我给您暖暖。”  
徐滨是想哄他的，先前说的话无非是要激起他的求生欲，仇不仇爱不爱的，和他在一起的这么些时日早就烟消云散了，一门心思的砸在这小昏君身上，也生出些偏爱来，日久生情嘛，想是把那点对他母亲的念想都转移在了他的身上，爱护还来不及呢。可惜这小昏君向来不够聪明，像个长不大的孩子，执拗叛逆，一条道走到黑了，闯下祸了才知道反省，乖巧不过两天有人护着了又开始作死。  
朱祁镇抵着徐滨的身子不让人亲他，心里还记恨着那人三心二意，可这么久的肌肤相亲不是假的，被摸的软了身子又忍不住要哭，心里委屈的不得了，觉得自己被骗了感情又没办法拒绝，身体舒服的只想在那人怀里蹭蹭，想像只小羊羔一样的被摸头顺毛，一边心里骂着他混蛋一边又想着要是能被抱紧就好了。  
躺在雪地里的时候就脱得差不多了，没费什么事就被剥了裤子，握着已经变硬的性器上下撸动，爽的他嘴唇都要咬破了，哼唧着并起双腿，一脚踩到徐滨肩上，“徐……先生。”  
“臣在。”

他被徐滨弄得湿漉漉的，脸颊上还挂着泪珠，腿间的性器一耸一耸的插进又抽出，裹着黏腻的体液在小洞里进出剐蹭，磨得的他憋着气一下下喘息，舒服又难捱。  
“啊啊嗯……先生…嗯啊……”  
他射过了，混沌的脑子好似是清醒些了，他半睁着眼睛又开始回想徐先生方才的那番话，他对徐滨的猜疑更多的是对自己的不信任，他没了资本去自以为是，他怕徐先生不喜欢他，他怕徐先生不要他，和聪慧的母亲相比他一无是处，心底里总是有个声音告诉他他不值得被徐先生喜欢。  
他又激动起来，胸口剧烈的起伏，红通通的眼眶里又积了一汪水。他的表现徐滨都看在眼里，就连身下的穴道都夹紧起来，颤动着缴着性器不肯松口，徐滨以为弄疼他了，缓了缓抽出些停下，低下头吻他，用鼻尖蹭蹭热乎乎的小脸。  
“弄疼你了？”  
身下的小人儿绷不住呜咽一声，瘪了瘪嘴巴唤他，“先生……”  
“嗯？”  
“先生……呜…你说的…都是真的么……”眼泪像是断了线的珠子滴溜溜的从眼角滑落。  
徐滨是没想过这些的，他爱过他母亲是真的，来南京杀他全家也是真的，他忘了这小皇帝也会有私心的。  
“你说要死是不是真的啊。”  
他是开了句玩笑，可小皇帝当真了，在他看见越流越多的眼泪时才突然意识到对方的小心思，小心翼翼捧在怀里的爱被他碰撒了一地，懊悔一瞬又觉得无奈，想哄人又看着哭成这样怕是也听不进什么，稳着他的身子换了一个姿势，让他跨坐着处在高位，自己低下去靠在一旁。处在低处向来更容易让人信服，信不信的，得先能听进去，腰腹一耸向上顶动，要他看着自己。

他被粗硬的性器捅的喘不过气，轻叫着想躲开，又总是被握着腰按回胯上，动了几下就被操硬了，性器抵着徐滨的腹部淌水，底下也咕叽咕叽的嘬着，他受不了的摇晃着脑袋，嘴里喃喃的说着不要了。  
“为什么不要？不喜欢我么？”  
徐滨偷换概念的引导他，身下动作不停，一边操弄一边问他，看他难过的摇头又曲解他的意思重复着，“不喜欢我？”  
“呜……不是的……”他又哭起来，“…喜欢……喜欢先生……”  
“你哭什么？”  
他像是鼓足了勇气才开了口，“……先生不喜欢我。”  
实在是太委屈了，就连徐滨都觉得自己像个混蛋，把人搂进怀里细细的吻，“不喜欢，为什么要和你做这样的事。”  
“不喜欢你，为什么要留在这照顾你。”  
“不喜欢你，为什么让你生了孩子。”  
指节蹭蹭哭红的眼尾，又捧着亲亲小嘴，挑了挑眉头，“嗯？”  
“不哭了，乖。”  
从小宠到大的小孩儿容易生气也容易哄，都没等徐滨再承诺什么就软下眼神，“真的么？”  
“当然。”  
朱祁镇不信他，当做谎言一般的接受，就像是以前接受大臣的附和一样，但他不得不承认他还是有那么些开心的，心思还在别处，被托着屁股深顶一下也只是抿着嘴小声呻吟，捏着下巴用力亲吻才又沉醉在情事里，偶尔受不住了就抖着嗓子要人轻点，可惜在这儿他没有主子命，又哭又叫的求饶，带着哭腔的声线颤巍巍的喊徐先生徐先生，一遍又一遍，太深了，太重了，最后哭着射在先生身上。

朱祁镇裹着毛茸茸的羊皮大氅窝在徐滨怀里，巴掌大的小脸一大半都藏着，亮晶晶的双眼盯着徐滨不肯移开，直到把人盯得回望过来才抿着嘴笑笑，又小心翼翼的开口，“先生会一直喜欢我的，对吧。”


End file.
